Right Beside You
by Gardner295
Summary: Short comic inspired by recent events.


"Command, this is Thunderbird One. Do you copy? Over."

Her helmet pierced, Pharah was desperately clicking on the radio buttons, trying to reach her commanding officers.

"Command do you copy? This is Thunderbird One, I require assistance."

"Pharah, it's no use. The radio's busted."

The slender figure of doctor Ziegler was right beside her.

Donning her Valkyrie suit, Mercy had been assigned as a combat medic to Pharah's squad.

"I knew we shouldn't have followed that chopper so deep." The Egyptian soldier ejected a spent clip and reloaded her rifle with a fresh batch of missiles.

"Well, Angela, I guess we have to walk back to our unit. If we stay on the ground we should remain unseen..."  
A high pitched whirr pierced her ears.

They both turned at the noise.

An enemy aircraft was speeding up to them, guns prepped and soldiers ready to drop onto them.

" _Verdammt_!" blurted Mercy. "There goes the unseen plan."  
"Come on, cover me!" shouted Pharah, boosting in the sky.

Quickly activating her rig, the doctor followed her partner in the air.

"This time, try to shoot them down _before_ they start shooting at me, okay?"

"And deny you the joy of dashing through bullets? Where's the fun in that?"

Soon the aircraft arrived and soldiers jumped out of it, rocket boosters igniting on their backs.

Through her damaged visor, Pharah registered at least eight contacts, not counting the plane.

 _Here we go_.

With a sudden jet burst, she zipped over the aircraft, shooting at it.

Her precise rockets hit the tail, sending the craft spiralling down.

With a scream of anger, one of the soldiers boosted to Pharah, quickly followed by his men.

"Pharah! Watch out!"

In a single action, Mercy rotated on her axis and grabbed her pistol.

She fired three blast rounds, hitting a rocket pack.

The engine exploded, engulfing the soldier in a ball of fire.

"Nice shot, Mercy."

The pair engaged in a close dogfight with the remaining hostiles.

"Hey, Angela?" screamed Pharah, detonating a rocket near an enemy, making him fly away. "We're close to February 14th, right? I was thinking we could go somewhere..."  
"Can we have this discussion later maybe?" yelled Mercy in return, buffing her partner with the caduceus staff.

Pharah ignored her.

"You know, there's this little shop in Cairo. It has the best chocolate I've ever eaten. It even sells Swiss and Belgian chocolate."

Mercy raised an eyebrow.

"Chocolate? Now that you mention it, I should give back Genji some."

Pharah managed to stop mid air, kicking a soldier away.

"You...what? Genji?"

"Oh Pharah can we please talk later?" Mercy dashed to Pharah, avoiding a bullet.

"Genji gave you some chocolate?"

"Yes well." the doctor spoke as she shot another soldier "He was nice of him. I guess he feels like he owes me a great deal."

Pharah boosted right in front of Mercy, killing a soldier in the process.

"Genji gave you a fucking box of chocolate?! And you want to return the favour?" she shouted.

"It was just a friendly gift!" yelled Angela back "I did save his life after all!"

"Oh of course!" Pharah was furious. "It was so nice of him! Write her a letter, send her chocolate, sure! So friendly and nice!"

She dumped a whole magazine on a soldier, reducing him into a bloody pulp.

"Maybe when he tries to kiss you, he'll do it in a friendly manner!"

"No...what? Pharah this really is not the time to..."  
"Of course it fucking is!"

Pharah increased her altitude. Locking on the remaining hostiles she fired a barrage of rockets.

With all enemies down, she slowly descended.

"Pharah, please I he surely doesn't mean..."

Mercy's line was cut down by a tremendous volley of fire.

The aircraft had regained altitude and its machine gun had just fired on Pharah.

Mercy saw the armour being pierced, bullets exiting Pharah's body.

A bullet ruptured a fuel tank and an engine exploded.

 _Oh my God. No!_

As Pharah started plummeting, Mercy rushed to her, letting gravity accelerate her body.

Pharah seemed unconscious, as she was falling as a dead body through the air.

 _Please, please, please. I can't reach her!_

Screaming with all her force, she pushed the Valkyrie rig to the maximum.

Extending her arm, she tried to grab Pharah's foot.

 _Come on, come on!_

Finally, she got a hold.

Pulling Pharah's body to her, she reverted the thrust and started decelerating.

They quickly hit the ground. Hard. But Mercy didn't lose her grip.

She sat on the ground, not caring about the aircraft still above their heads and put Phara's head on her legs.

 _Please, please._

She activated her staff, checking all her instruments and sending the healing stream.

 _It's not working...her wounds are too serious..._

Tears started dropping, wetting her face.

 _Oh no, please no..._

"I don't want you to die!" screamed, setting the staff into overdrive.

Restorative powers flooded the area.

After a couple seconds, Pharah started coughing.

"Fareeha!"

The Egyptian soldier slowly raised her blood covered arm. Shooting her concussive rocket, she hit one of the aircraft's engine, blowing it up.

It soon crashed nearby, exploding.

"Oh, Fareeha..."

"Please, Angela..." whispered Pharah "don't leave me..."

Mercy laughed, crying even more and kissed Pharah's forehead.

"I'm right beside you."


End file.
